


Другой

by Levian



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, High Chaos, Low Chaos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "Смерть/Лорд-защитник. У Корво Аттано много личностей... и всего лишь одно тело".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другой

Первый раз он умер, упав в ледяную воду. Умер — и не успел понять, что мёртв, когда, задыхаясь и кашляя, выполз на берег и забился в кучу тряпья, воняющего гнилью и крысиным помётом. В мусоре нашлась банка консервов, он неумело вскрыл её клинком, порезав руку об крышку, окровавленными пальцами зачерпнул желеистое лежалое китовое мясо и набил им полный рот. 

Тогда он понял, что человека, которым он был, больше не существует. 

Другой человек встал, обтёр руки об одежду и, пригнувшись, с мечом в недрожащей руке пошёл по извилистому тоннелю. 

Другой человек собирался убить двоих рядовых и молча наблюдал, как поток крыс сметает и поглощает их. Оба были широкоплечи, с квадратными низколобыми лицами пахарей и руками толще его костлявых бёдер. В неверном свете плоть казалась не красной, а грязно-бурой, цвета дерьма, и поддавалась крысиным зубам с сочным всхлипом. Он пожалел лишь о том, что крысы напали сами по себе, а не по его воле. 

Третьего рядового, тощего мальчишку, он убил сам — прыгнул на него из люка, и руки, которые гораздо лучше него знали, для чего предназначены, сами сделали всё необходимое. 

Там же, возле трупа, его и стошнило — китовым мясом и грязно-желтой желчью. Память вернулась к нему так же неожиданно, как и пропала, и пронзила его молнией, вспышкой света, иглой в сердце, самой жизнью. Другой человек, подчинившись, убрал оружие. Человек, которым он был, стоял на коленях и не мог двинуться — память завладела всем его измученным телом и кричала, что он мёртв. 

Он всё же сумел выбраться из тоннелей — на свет, подчиняясь телесной памяти, избегая людей как одинокий крысёныш. Он не боялся, что его убьют, но боялся, что в нём оживят другого человека и тот войдёт в его тело как клинок, как законный владелец, как мертвец в ряды живых. 

Вторая его смерть наступила в лодке, которой правил старик, среди зарослей рогоза и под крики чаек. Он был слаб и уснул, а проснулся вместо него другой человек. Тот выскочил на твёрдую землю пружинисто, как зверь, и говорил с людьми, которые считали, что спасли его, и хотели платы.

У другого человека больше не было ничего ценного, за что можно было бояться, и он согласился на всё предложенное, а потом тоже заснул — свернувшись на кушетке клубком, по-прежнему как зверь.

Они оба, человек, которым он был, и другой человек, проснулись в ином месте, что было истоком мира и водопадом на краю его. 

Там был Тот, кто равно обратился к ним обоим и кому они равно были интересны. Он отметил их обоих Своим знаком и им обоим улыбнулся, и то была улыбка не прощания, но предвкушения. 

Человек, которым он был прежде, спасал, прятал и проявлял милосердие, другой человек — убивал, подставлял, предавал и скармливал крысам. Те, кто доставался другому человеку, умирали быстро, те, кто оставались ему, продолжали жить. 

От другого никто не уходил живым, и человек, которым он был, каждый раз умирал, уступая дорогу, и воскресал заново, словно выныривая из бездны мусорной воды. 

Другой ненавидел его, как крыса ненавидит огонь, и не раз тот, кем он был прежде, просыпался перед зеркалом, с клинком, до боли зажатым в руке, с ноющим от прикосновения металла горлом. 

Тот, кто дал им обоим Свой знак, порой говорил с ним, но в его голосе, мерном, как прибой, и равнодушном, как пена морская, не было ни одобрения, ни осуждения, только глубокий тёмный интерес. 

Он рассекал ряды людей, ненавидевших того, кем он был прежде, и ненавидимых другим, подобно тому, как острый нос лодки рассекает волну. 

Собственная смерть больше не удивляла и не пугала его, и все же одну он запомнил особенно сильно — когда память в очередной раз вонзилась крысиными зубами в плоть, раскалённой булавкой под ноготь. Девочка в белых одеждах бежала к нему, раскинув руки, и он раскрыл для неё объятия, но принял её в них уже другой человек, сжал крепко, ничего не чувствуя. Другой человек вывел её на волю, спрятал в безопасности, как крысы прячут крысят в самом конце норы, а человеку, которым он был, предоставил разбираться с теми, кто обидел её. 

Он пощадил всех; оставил в мире, который, казалось, до самого грязно-синего неба был заполнен мусором, и копотью, и вонью мёртвых тел. Дал жизнь, подобную той, что оставили ему, между тенью прошлого, смутным настоящим и несуществующим будущим. 

Он думал, будет ли тем, кого он не трогал, дан шанс, подобный тому, что появился у него, и другой человек шептал: ты просто не хотел дать мне замарать руки. 

Смешно: другой человек спал в чумных домах, ел еду, отнятую у крыс, и пил воду рядом с телами детей, обёрнутыми в простыни, которые были чище их распухших сизых лиц. Его никогда не тошнило. Он ничего не тратил попусту. Маска на его лице сидела как влитая, словно под ней и не было ничего. 

Засыпая, он никогда не знал, кто из них проснётся первым. Однажды он лёг на узкую койку, зная, что от того, кто проснётся наутро, будет зависеть, выживет ли его сегодняшний пленник или достанется крысам. 

Почему-то человеку, которым он был, казалось, что он не проснётся, но он проснулся. В окно лилось солнце, речной ветер и крики чаек, и девочка в белом тормошила его, смеясь, и память словно погрузила его в давно прошедшее и унесённое океаном, на самое тёмное дно. Коснувшись её отросших черных волос, обрамлявших упрямое, скуластое, совсем как у её матери личико, он понял, что не спит, и это было самым сладким и самым горьким из всего им испытанного. Она уткнулась ему в бок, под сердце, в котором словно пульсировала горячая игла, и засопела, как тёплый зверёныш. Другой внутри него спал и улыбался во сне. 

Через несколько ночей Тот, кто ходил в Бездне, снова обратился к нему и показал, что будет, если верх возьмёт другой, и что будет, если этого не случится. 

Другой шёл к цели ловко и жестоко, лишь на свету уходил в тень памяти; он позволил пощадить трёх сестёр как прежде позволял щадить других людей, и человек, которым он был прежде, знал, что то — лишь уступка, подобная голоданию перед пиром. 

Пир устраивался там, где всё началось, но на том пиру не ожидалось жареного мяса, сладкого вина и музыки — только мёртвая плоть, кровь и крики страха. 

Другой человек отправился к подножию башни, но когда вода во тьме качнула лодку и настало время идти, он понял, что тело подобно спеленатому трупу — окоченевшее и недвижное. 

Тогда он впервые понял, что другой человек тоже способен бояться, и ощутил его боль и страх как свои собственные, и его смерть — как свою. Мир переменился, как изменилась башня, в которой он жил с юности, и под ногами была пустота, а вверху — тёмная бездна воды. 

Того, кто разрушил его прежнюю жизнь, пощадил другой человек. Того, кто разрушал его тело, он убил сам, и кровь палача раскрасила руки, которые принадлежали и тому, кем он был прежде, и другому человеку. 

Человек, которым он был прежде, покинул башню и вернулся к девочке в белом и к людям, которые называли себя его друзьями. Он смеялся вместе с ними и пил вместе с ними, а когда пришло время засыпать, мир расплылся перед ним, словно вода, и он понял, что они умирают оба: и он, и другой человек — и упал в черноту сна.

Он воскрес в старой лодке, которая не раз возила и его, и другого человека, и под шелест воды вспомнил лишь одно: яда, отравившего его, не хватило бы на двоих. 

Он был слаб и всё же выбрался из ловушки — упрямо, тихо и жестоко, и когда нужно было поддержать силы, он отнимал еду у крыс, пил ржавую воду и дремал рядом с трупами. 

Когда можно было пройти тихо, он был неслышим, когда нужно было убить — он убивал; стрелял в умирающих и щадил убийц. Он знал, что делать, пока не дошёл до человека, который вонзил клинок в его императрицу и убил его в самый первый раз. 

Они сразились, он победил, и убийца, единственный из тех, кто попадался ему на пути, попросил о пощаде, хотя заслуживал её меньше всех. 

Он обратился к другому человеку, но тот впервые не ответил ему, и в тишине, которая была ведома лишь мертвецам, он понял, что в живых остался лишь один из них, но не понял, кто. 

Он взглянул на клинок в своей руке, и тот отразил лицо в маске, под которой не видно было, кто смотрит из его глаз. Убийца его императрицы ждал.


End file.
